Vegas Vampires
by emmettlover101
Summary: Emmett, Edward, and James are brothers. They go to Vegas and get married to Bella, Rose, and Victoria that night.....and so the story continues.....
1. Chapter 1

Emmett POV

Running.

Running was all I ever got to do anymore.

"Edward! Keep up!" I yelled. He didn't have as much stamina as me, which wasn't good for the life we led.

Edward and James were my brothers, and we never knew how hard life could be, until now. We tried to be good, but we almost never could keep it up.

"Emmett!" Edward was yelling at me again. Yay.

"Em, slow down!" I hated slowing down. He should learn how to keep up!

"Fine." I almost started running as if I was a human to let him catch up.

"James is already ahead of me. I promised I would slow down for you and if you can't make it-" "Emmett! I can make it, but I'm sick of running away from all the trouble we cause." No! We had to keep running to stay alive. We were going to Vegas.

"Aww Edward! Not this crap again. Stay here, I'll catch up to James and tell him." No! I was going to Vegas with James. If Edward wanted to NOT go have fun, then he could be a party pooper.

"Fine, I'll go. I didn't think you would actually leave me behind." Oops, forgot about that mind-reading thing he can do. Ugh. I caught up with James and we all walked al the way to Vegas.

Once we got to Vegas, we went to a Casino. They had people-showgirls-who walked around and talked to people. One came up to Edward, and I could tell he almost bit her. She did smell really good, and considering we don't usually reframe from attacking in public... Their must have been something about this girl he was interested in. Oh crap, Ed made his way over to the bar.

"Hey Ed," I was casually jogging across the casino now.

"Yeah Em?" I was standong beside him now.

I whispered in his ear "Who was that girl?" He was probably reading my mind by now.

"That was Bella, Bella Swan. We decided we would go to dinner tomarow night." Oh that was just great. I had nothing to do tomarow night now.

"Cheer up, dude! Find someone you like and we could go double dating." I started looking when a blond showgirl came up behind me.

"Hi there, gorgeous." She was pretty, but not very nice seeming... Edward looked at me and whispered I should try to get a date with her, which wouldn't be hard, so I wouldn't be bored tomorrow night.

I whispered back "Fine." and so the night went on.

James found himself a lady named Victoria and we all got married that night at a walk-in wedding chapel.


	2. Chapter 2

Book of Jasper:

Alice? Alice! Where did she go? I told her we should stick together while hunting if we didn't have a plan...

"Psst... Jasper!" I almost jumped at the sound of Alice's voice behind me.

"Alice! You scared me."

She laughed.

"I had a vision of a girl named Amber, who is coming to Forks. She wants our help, but I don't know why yet."

"Is she a vampire too?"

"Yes, I think so. The only thing is, I think she's a part of the Volturi gaurd. I saw her with Jane."

"Did she say anything?"

"Yes, but I couldn't hear it. They were whispering."

This was confusing in every way shape and form. Why would someone from the Volturi gaurd need Alice and I so much? Oh no, Alice was running back home already. I should probably follow her, but I could walk. I wanted some time to think about things. Recently, we encountered my older cousins Edward, Emmett, and James. They were married. They weren't vegetarians, like Alice and I, and I wondered if their wifes were vampires. I pulled out the little blue velvet box in my pocket, opened it, and looked at the diamond engagement ring I was planning to give Alice, but I didn't have the guts to. Alice and I had been dating for about ten months now. To bad I can't control my own emotions. She probably saw me buying it, and thought I would propose soon. I was almost to the little house, and saw Esme in the kitchen window, cooking. Esme was the only member of our little family who wasn't a vampire. Carlisle had changed Alice and Alice changed me. Carlisle was planning to change her, but never got around to it. I put the box in my pocket, and Walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door to the house. Carlisle answered.

"Hello, Jasper! Please come in. Alice has been waiting for you."

"Hey, slowpoke." Alice teased.

"Hi."

"What took you so long?" She actually sounded a bit worried, as if something might have happened. Or might happen soon...

"I got sidetracked, sorry." I changed her attitude to cheerfull, not worried.

"Jasper!" She obviously knew I had changed her emotion. She must have felt the sudden burst of joy or something.

Later that night at about ten o'-clock, I asked her if she wanted to sit on the porch for a litle while. She said yes, she went to sit, and I went to see if I could calm myself down.

"Hurry up, Jazz!" She really could be impatient sometimes.

"Sorry," I choked out. "I'll be right there!" I tried to pull it together, and I went outside. I got down on one knee in front of Alice, and said

"Alice," I was almost choking myself to death. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

She was jumping up and down now, and started hugging me so tightly, I was almost choking again. I looked up and saw Carlisle and Esme looking out the window at us.

We spent the rest of the night planning our wedding.

Book of Edward:

I was thrilled. I was married to the most beautiful woman alive. Oh, that reminds me... Bella wasn't a vampire. Come to think of it, neither were Victoria or Rosalie. I had to talk to Emmett and James about this.

"Emmett, James! Come here for a sec." They were instantly standing right in front of me.

"Yeah, Ed?" Emmett seemed impatient at the moment.

"We need to decide if we're going to change Victoria, Bella, and Rose. I know I'm changing Bella, tonight. How about you guys?"

Emmett was first to speak.

"I already bit Rose, thats why I'm being so impatient."

I was kind of angry he didn't tell me that.

"Victoris is waiting on me. I told her about all that."

I felt very left out.

"Oh... Ok then."

Then, for some reason, I wondered if James had any special powers himself. I started reading his mind to find out, but while I searching for his mind, I cam across Bella's. I couldn't see anything. It was blank. I couldn't hear or see anything at all. She was immune to me reading her mind... Oh well, I'll think about this later. I found James' mind and started listening. He was doing math in his head to figure out how much venom he could use on Victoria without killing her, but using the minimum so it wouldn't hurt her as bad. I listened closer... He was thinking about what he would make the weather tomarrow... What an odd power to have... I was assuming that was his "special" power after all.

Book of Alice:

I was so excited! Today was my wedding day, the one I'd been waiting for for about 10 months! I saw that he would ask me to marry him, but then he chnaged his mind and waited for who knows how long. Carlisle was the preacher, and Esme was the only guest that actually showed up before the I walked down the isle. I was to surprised when I opened the doors. Jasper and I chose an old church, and I got Carlisle to fix it up. It was knocked halfway down when we started working on it. I opened the doors, with Carlisle by my side, and everyone I knew had come to watch Jasper and I get married. I was even more surprised to find Edward, Emmett, and James were all here to! Oh no... There was one flaw to what people had been invited. The one person I hated most in my life was here.


End file.
